projectoziahfandomcom-20200214-history
68th Century EM
120th – 119th - 118th - 117th - 116th - 115th - 114th - 113th - 112th - 111th - 110th - 109th - 108th - 107th - 106th - 105th - 104th - 103rd - 102nd - 101st - 100th - 99th - 98th - 97th - 96th - 95th - 94th - 93rd - 92nd - 91st - 90th - 89th - 88th - 87th - 86th - 85th - 84th - 83rd - 82nd - 81st - 80th - 79th - 78th - 77th - 76th - 75th - 74th - 73rd - 72nd - 71st - 70th - 69th - 68th - 67th - 66th - 65th - 64th - 63rd - 62nd - 61st - 60th - 59th - 58th - 57th - 56th - 55th - 54th - 53rd - 52nd - 51st - 50th - 49th - 48th - 47th - 46th - 45th - 44th - 43rd - 42nd - 41st - 40th - 39th - 38th - 37th - 36th - 35th - 34th - 33rd - 32nd - 31st - 30th - 29th - 28th - 27th - 26th - 25th - 24th - 23rd - 22nd - 21st - 20th - 19th - 18th - 17th - 16th - 15th - 14th - 13th - 12th - 11th - 10th - 9th - 8th - 7th - 6th - 5th - 4th - 3rd - 2nd - 1st The 118th Century of the Era of Mortals was a time of extreme crisis. The tumultuous final decades of the 119th century left much of the world in chaos or uncertainty. Aviah’s successor, Sinohm, began to decline, the Emral Empire regained its glory, and a frozen hell entrapped the world, creating far-reaching political and geographical crises that would through the world into a near-stone age for millennia. Major events and wars of the period are distinguished by the following: Timeline 11,800 – 11,791 11,800 * GF & FW – Holst II establishes Yimoth as his fortress and then rides eastward to fight Eigo II in the flood lands. * Yimoth erupts into chaos as Mathy is found dead and young Holst III is kidnapped by Sabba. * QW – Chiefs Grymyyr Hrlyy and Broth Brad’ys fight over control of Qeyai. * Teyria summons Phenex and resurrects Osiah Nephia. The three raze the countryside, searching for Astoth and Baal. * Lysa pacifies Yimoth with her army, with the residents of the city seeing her as a great hero. * MR & GF – King Farem bin Jul bin Abul’ad bin Bibyys bin Abi al-Mihemma raids Ij’ali lands for food and resources as the floods strain their own stores. * BF – Emperor Alaf sends 7,000 soldiers by ship to Baraba to aid in the crisis. * A massive hurricane hits Denniran, Aggison, and Qisha. Nemna’hemtep dies in the storm. * BF – The great sea monster, Pheleioses, destroys most of the Emral fleet heading for Baraba. * IIEW – Emperor Alaf dies at age 61. His son Grizalamesh al-Imalo takes control at age 45. He sends 27-year-old prince Mahiil al-Imalo with 40,000 soldiers to conquer AEII. The Second Emrali War begins 23 years after the First. * FW – Holst II abandons his campaign in the floodlands to save his son from Sabba. 11,799 * Sabba and Lysa pretend to battle each other over and over again in Yimoth. The people continue to praise and adore Lysa as a savior from Sabba’s evil. * IIY-AW – Ackym rises again, bringing Akyria along with it. Chief Remyy Yam is killed. * IIEW – Mahiil leaves Fohga with a fleet for his 40,000 to travel across the Sokah River to AEII. * FW – Chief Ishis Abylo takes control of the remaining Sinohmians in the floodlands to fight Eigo II. Most of the fighting is on small projections of land from the water that formed islands. * BF – Only 150 of the Emrali soldiers sent by Emperor Grizalamesh to Sultan Bothab survive the journey to the Barabans. Fifty of the soldiers are taken by the sultan to protect and rebuild Rirenath, the capital. The hundred others are sent around the country to lead restoration efforts. * IIY-AW – Chief Frynj Yam’yraa, son of Nyyl Yam, head of the Yaman armies in the first Akyrian War, leads the charge into Akyria. * GF – Phenex summons Behemoth for Osiah to ride through Yishiwia and raise hell on earth in the search for their demon brothers. Teyria marches on for Yimoth. * PCW – Grymyyr is killed by Broth, and the Brad’ys family takes control of war-torn Qeyai. Chief Kemmyth Phara of Pharali grows enraged at this encroachment of his land, and prepares a counterattack. 11,798 * BF – The waters of Baraba start to slowly recede. * FW – Eigo II is killed above the flooded ruins of Osys, ending the Flood War. * The Ginlosi is completed in Elos, eighty feet tall with a thousand chambers, making it one of the greatest mortal-made structures of the millennium, rivaling the pre-flood Coshenath. * QW – Broth puts down the last Qeyaian resistance so he can finally turn his attention to the Pharan attacks. * The Yimm become unruly, wanting Yimma and their territory to be independent of the catastrophic Sinohm. * GF – Holst II reaches Yimoth, and challenges Sabba to one-on-one combat for the lives of his wife and child. Sabba easily kills the Sinohmian king. * IIEW – Mahiil lands at AL-Grixim in AEII with 110,000 tellan soldiers. * GF – Teyria arrives in Yimoth. He kills Sabba, returning him to hell. Teyria then turns to Lysa to reclaim Baal and Astoth. Lysa creates a great black spire and summons her warlocks. A great battle ensues, destroying the Yasan Palace and much of Yimoth. Lysa soon fuses Teyria to the spire, defeating him while cutting off his ability to eventually reincarnate. * GF – Lysa leads her army and many thousands of cheering Yimothi eastward, to the floodlands. * IIEW – Mahiil conquers Al-Grixim and marches onward for Xi’Nao. * PCW – Broth defeats the Pharans. Brad’ys land becomes become independent of Pharali. * GF – Lysa reaches the Mi’i Sea. There she encounters Ishis Abylo and the Sinohmian army. She reveals that Holst III lies in her custody, and refuses to surrender him. Ishis takes the army and leaves by ship for the watery ruins of Pa’ast, realizing that his men were too weak to defeat the wizards of Lysa. * GF – Lysa summons Tithemon and forces him to dry the flood lands, to the astonishment of her growing number of followers. * GF – The flood lands of south Yishiwia remains flooded while many refugees pour into the now restored north. Many begin worshipping Lysa. * Ishis, with the help of his army, occupies the ruins of Pa’ast and declares himself the Shim’Kshnl (false or temporary king) of Sinohm. His control extends only to the empty lands of Wah, Kothom, Abylo, Eigo, and part of Bahalla. Ishis’s friend, the sorcerer Billith, summons Aymio, sister of Tithemon, to battle Lysa’s enslaved god. * Onytha finally turns his attention to Oziah, and grows horrified at the events of the demons and witches. He departs Ishirad as he did years before, and is again stopped by Egivon. The demon king tells Onytha that the matter on Oziah was a demon affair, and that demons should be the ones that handle it. Onytha tells Egivon that the meddling during the Earthbound Terror was what eventually led to the current situation anyway. Egivon, enraged by the accusation, stabs at the King of Gods, and flees for Meyshik, fearing divine retribution. * CW – Hunelsht, aided by Hunbesahd, Domax, and Membet, leads an army of angels through the Cosmic Chain, and meets Kilcile, Esogyl, Meiama, Agolain, and their demonic armies in immortal battle. * MR – Farem ceases his raids on Sinohm. * Osiah and Behemoth reach Lysa as her horde crosses Isshyem. Lysa’s sorcerers battle the demons, finally defeating the great monster. * CW – The angel Bellemothem falls to Oziah after a great battle in the Cosmos. It falls to Iria, among a tribe of domaxii called the Jiirem. Bellemothem renames itself Grim, and is worshipped by the Jiirem as an incarnation of Domax. * IIEW – Mahiil suffers a loss at Zinii, halting his previously unstoppable army. * SCW – Lysa and Ishis’s armies meet at Bahalla. With Lysa staying behind in Ishyt to woo the locals of the region, the battle ends in a stalemate. Both sides claim dominion over Sinohm. 11,797 * Farem expands the borders of the Mihemman Kingdom, bringing them back to their older reach. * Yan refugees in Yshoaia capture Memia, an important coastal trade city. * BF – The Barabans dry, though the new Brini river remains, separating the great peninsular nation from the Sadaran Desert by a few miles. The hundred soldiers that helped around the country during the flood are named the honorable Isimembals. * IIY-AW – The Betelites and Relites side with Yama against the Akyrians. * Syo reveals herself to Lysa, and joins her in her new kingdom of Lyshema. * CW & SCW – Onytha learns of Syo’s deception, and uses his powers to strip her of her divinity. Without divinity, Syo is left still with powerful magical abilities and immense longevity, but qualities not entirely out of the reach of mortals. * SCW – Lysa turns her great hordes northwest, abandoning her war with Ishis. * Ishis establishes his second-born son, Caryth Abylo, as Caryth Imhalla, Chief of Bahalla. Ishis’s generals Ismus and Izaha are named Ismus Imgo of Eigo and Izaha Imthom of Kothom. * IIEW – Mahiil re-routes his army, travelling up the Sokah coast, raiding AEII coastal cities along the way. * Lysa reaches Zart. She lays waste to the region, killing Chief Jezg Zaar. She establishes her general Petyr as Chief Petyr Imzaar of Zart. * EC – Eresus of Nerith builds Berthag, a grand new capital for Enan. The council of Elos, led by Damoth, condemn the new city and send demands to Eresus that he step down from his title as King of Enan. Eresus refuses. * The Isimembals are gifted with small palaces around the Barabans, and are given great titles and wealth from the Sultan Bothab. * IIY-AW – Akyria gains the upper hand against Yama, pushing them to the eastern boundaries of the kingdom. 11,796 * EC – The Ginlosi is completed after 13 years. Damoth hosts a great festival to celebrate, which ends in the temple’s collapse. Aana had rushed the building’s construction, as the structure should have taken seven more years. Many Elosians at the festival died in the collapse, and prompts Aana to flee to Enan. His son, Aaio, is executed in his place. * LM – Lysa reaches Gremia. Here she divides her horde, leaving most, with Syo in command, to rule over Lyshema. Lysa takes the rest and begins to cross the Khysi Desert. * Ishis uses Aymio to construct and maintain an incredible ice palace in the repaired city of Pa’ast, a structure so magnificent that hundreds of thousands flock to the city to view it. Sinohm finally begins to heal from the floods and wars. Ishis sends ambassadors to the various kingdoms of Yishiwia demanding their submission to Sinohm. * The Etelen of Denniran rebuild their glass fleet, and Hemenemefel is named the Great Etelen of the Empire. * Agofflomen appears in the court of King Evyn Kaa’fam of Kaaia. Here he attempts to gain favor and spur animosity between the Yishiwian Kingdoms and Denniran/Sadara. * Marsix of Zyron dies giving birth to her second child, and King Grel’s seventh (in order- Pail, son of Nesik; Grim, son of Nesik; Hakia, daughter of Fel Senilg; Maryy, daughter of Marsix, Grel II, son of Fel Senilg; Jaka, daughter of Nesik; and finally Pesus, son of Marsix). * Elos falls into disaster as a series of storms hits the region. 11,795 * IIEW – Mahiil defeats Emperor Amamada’s son, Prince Ziihama, at the Battle of Salemhal. 14,000 New Emrali soldiers perish compared to 2,000 Old Emrali. Emperor Amamada sues for peace. Mahiil declines and instead vies for total domination, and continues the march for Xi’Nao. * LM – Lysa and her followers reach Abara, a completely desolate region of the Khysi Desert. Lysa summons Dygomth, and forces the god to provide for her people. * CW – Thamut betrays Suur and cuts of the fellow divine’s hands, making the fingerbones into daggers. Thamut runs to Oziah to join Lysa. * IIEW – Mahiil takes Xi’Nao, with Emperor Amamada fleeing to the Ghoiman Mountains. Mahiil establishes his lover Ibal Muhala as a King of New Emral under the overlord-ship of Old Emral. New Emral’s client kingdoms of Isahnah and Ghonis send word to Emperor Grizalamesh announcing their desire to rejoin the Emral Empire. Senasta, Parishkah, Kabasta, Camadan, and Shira follow suit, exploding the Empire to its original enormous size. Mahiil turns to return home for the first time in five years. * CW & FW – Lysa reaches the Gates to Divinity. Her servants, Thamut and Tithemon, defeat the Guardians. Lysa dons the Crown of Skynhyd, and causes the black stones embedded in the headdress glow and terrible shadows erupt from the desert, forming a great shadow-beast that forces open the gates to the divine worlds. The great raging Cosmic War grinds to a halt as demons and gods alike look in shock at mortals stepping upon the Cosmic Chain, the path that connects all worlds and universes. The Demon Kings immediately flee to Yllkit, Meyshik, and Gafia, and seal the gates. Egivon and his comrades join together to curse the mortals for causing such havoc, sending great freezing winds and snowstorms from the wrenched-open Gates. The curse brings about an incredibly radical climate change in Oziah that begins the First Winter. * FW – The kingdoms of Yishiwia begin to freeze over. * FW – Kralam freezes over. * FW – Isahnah, Ayola, Qishia, and the Barabas begin to freeze. * FW – The oceans begin to freeze over in thick layers of ice for many hundreds of miles. Even the Sokah River freezes. 11,794 * IIY-AW & FW – The Betelites and Relites abandon the Yaman-Akyrian War. Frynj is forced to abandon the war and return home to deal with the Winter. * CW & LM – The armies of Onytha and Egivon meet again at the Cosmic Chain, near Ishirad and Lysa’s camp. The armies join together and drive the mortal hordes from back to Oziah. Lysa’s Crown of Skynhyd is damaged, and half of the Black Stones are lost to the divines, with three going to the demons and four to the gods. Using her remaining seven, Lysa shuts the Gates behind her, to thwart any more attacks on her hordes for the time being. As the gates close, the demons and gods turn on each other again, but Hunelsht’s forces prevail, defeating Kilcile and driving them back to their realms. Peace is restored in the lands of the divines. * IIEW – Mahiil is trapped at Al-Grixim, as the water has frozen and made it impossible to leave by ship. Rations already run low for the army. * EC & FW – The volcanic lands around and within Elos, Lamma, and Appillus, previously considered a curse, now keeps the cold winter from fully touching the lands. Enan, seperated from this warm paradise, grows cold. Eresus gathers a great army and marches across the Venetian Mountains to war against Elos. * Lysa begins her journey back to Yishiwia. Great numbers of survivors in her hordes do not last the return trip. * FW – Denniran is abandoned as the freeze becomes too much for the city. The Empire of Denniran collapses. * FW – The Barabans nearly collapse as many rush the Palace of Bothab, but are repelled by the Isumembal. * Pyrata, Raamoth, the Hilalites, and Tirzem joins forces in rebellion against Yshoaia. They become independent for the first time in thousands of years. 11,793 * EC – Eresus ravages the Elosian countryside, claiming all the farms and sending immense amounts of food back home to Enan. * FW – Mahiil decides to cross the Sokah on foot. * FW – The Babin Sea nearly completely freezes, devastating most of Cosla and West Sadara. * FW & IIK-OW – Kaaia invades Ozi again. Senkemon is weak as he had been busy evacuating the south and west to the warmer northeastern regions. The Kaanans gain control of vast tracts of land. * FW – Ishis no longer requires Aymio to maintain his ice palace, though he keeps her in his service to shield his lands from the cold with her divine powers. Many yishiwians flock to Wah and Pa’ast. With Lysa still in Abara, Emidohan, Yimm, Jok’yyli, Hesh, and Agosha break from Lyshema and rejoin Sinohm. * Yama conquers the Gezerites and Zin’i, taking much of northern Pharali. * Syo uses Tithemon to keep Lyshema warm as Aymio keeps Sinohm warm, and many who were travelling for Wah turn instead for Lyshema. * EC – Damoth sends messengers to Sinohm, Kaaia, Akyria, Lyshema, Pharali, Qeyai, and Yshoaia for aid against the invading armies of Eresus. Akyria and Yshoaia ignore the plea. Kaaia, Pharali, and Qeyai send armies westward, but for Eresus, not Elos. And Lyshema and Sinohm send help for Damoth. * The Zytoli rebel against Lyshema in their western lands. They then accept Mihemma as their overlord. * M-AW – Mihemma invades Ar’awl, which was benefitting from its proximity to Wah. 11,792 * FW – Mahiil reaches Fhogia. His sin, Hurem bin Mahiil bin Alaf al-Imalo, meets him at the frozen shore, and kills his father, claiming that his father’s arrogance and greed for land was what had cause the cold curse. He is named Emperor Ishurem bin Alaf al-Imalo. His grandfather, Grizalamesh, is killed in the capital. * Lysa arrives in Lyshema, and is welcomed by hundreds of thousands. The joy is interrupted as hundreds of demons attack Lysa, sent by Egivon and Kilcile, but the assassins are easily vanquished. Lysa then sends a messenger to Ishis demanding his surrender to Lyshema. * EC – The Yishiwian forces reach Elos. When the Sinohmians reach Agith, and find the Lyshemans, the two armies engage in what is known as the Battle of West Yishiwia. Agith is mostly left in ruins and Damoth sides with the Lyshemans, forcing the Sinohmians to retreat to Khyx. From here, Chief Holst Abylo launches guerilla attacks into Elos against the Lyshemans and Elosians. * IIK-OW – Senkemon of Zyron dies at the Battle of Ozoso, and the Kaanans gain control of Zyron. * M-AW – Mihemma takes Osys, along with western Ar’awl. The region is renamed Inir, and Chief Sim al-Basa is installed as its lord by the Mihemmans. Chief Qaras Osa of the remaining independent Ar’awli negotiates a peace with Mihemma. * Grel mourns Senkemon’s death with a grand ceremony in Piliski, an Yggdrek temple in Kavacal’ak. Despite 19 years of maintaining peace in Syoa, the Kem’Rakem still fumes at the king, angered at his faith in and endorsement of Yggdrek. At the ceremony, Yeli Kyaz, along with an armed entourage, attacks and apprehends Grel. Sulf Pak betrays his father and loyal friend of Grel, Tesh, apprehending him as well and taking control of the Senelflok and Grel’s children, Pail, Grim, and Jaka. Maryy and Pesus are sent, along with their uncle Samik Sella, into exile. Hakia and Grel II are taken in by Yeli. 11,791 * FW & EC – Holst Abylo’s army collapses from the lack of food and warm clothing. Holst himself returns to Yishiwia with what is left of his forces, and is killed while passing through a village in Doth. His son, Solom, razes the village, angering the Dothites. They chase him from the region into Lyshema, where he is found and executed. * FW – The Zyrons face famine from the loss of most of their food to the Kaanans. * FW – Lysa meets with Ishis at Bahalla, and negotiates the surrender of the tribe to Sinohm. In exchange, Ishis agrees to supply western Lyshema with food until the end of winter. Lyshema and Sinohm enter a period of relative peace. * EC – The Lyshemans defeat the Kaanans in Elos. Damoth is forced to allow the head of the Lysheman army, Abram Byyrim, to become a member of the Council of Elos until the end of the Eresun Crisis. * Maryy and Pesus Sella end up in Lamma, a peninsula north of Elos. Samik Sella founds Appa, a small village on the Geskeses River, warmed by the Elosian and Lamman volcanoes and free from the assassins of Syoa. * FW – The Jiirem begin construction of a temple to Grin. A city begins forming around the temple, becoming Esa. The winter slows the growth. * FW – Agosha, Hesh, and Jokyyli fall into chaos as the strain on food, clothing, and shelter becomes unbearable. Ishis had been focusing too much on his eastern lands, and the treaty with Lyshema had proved too much of a strain on the west. Ishis’s power weakens. * FW – Lyshema faces problems similar to Sinohm with the Atonthians, Telites, and the Yarmitians. Lysa travels to each of the tribes, and gifts them with the Towers of Abeth, mystical structures that allow crops to grow around them even in snow, allowing the tribes to continue supporting the witch-queen. 11,790 - 11,781 11,790 * FW – Malafh ibn Efenem al-Vashala, chief of the vashali and Lord of the Horses, dies of hypothermia in Ogo, a major Isahnian city. His brother, Elemes ibn Efenem al Vashala, inherits Malafh’s titles. Upon seeing his brother and hundreds of others die from the cold, Elemes orders the evacuation of the rural inhabitants of Isahnah, and expands the major cities with great braziers and temples that could house and feed the influx of tellans and vashali. * FW & EC – Eresus finally defeats the Lyshemans and Elosians. Elos is annexed as part of Enan, but the long-running war leaves the land devastated, making the spoils of food and gold that were expected rather lacking. Even the fairer climate can’t keep the lands from suffering from famine. Eresus, concerned only about his great victory, names himself Emperor of Enan and Appillus and King of Elos. Chief Abram is executed by fire, and his corpse is sent to Lyshema. The Qeyaians and Pharali head east for home, though many perish on the journey. * Samik befriends the neighboring villages of Feren and Inize. * FW – Evahn dies of hypothermia and malnutrition. 11,789 * FW – The famine in Enan and Elos ends as food is brought in through trade with Lamman regions. * FW & ICW – Ishurem reorganizes the provinces along the Sokah to overhaul the distribution of resources to his people. He also incites rebellion in southern Isahnah, hoping that a weak war would eliminate the necessity to provide aid to thousands of people. * Pyrata, Tirzem, Hilalyy, Raamoth, and Azoaa unite to form the Kingdom of Belaym. Asetal of Pyrata takes the position of King of Belaym. Using their combined resources, the regions are able to endure winter. 11,786 * FW & ICW – Ishurem is killed by his wife, Mahli, as the civil war enters its fourth year, proving only to be a much greater drain than relief. * FW – Western Yshoaia collapses. 11,785 * FW – Qeyai, Pharali, and Akyria all collapse into their original tribal statuses due to inability to feed their people in the continuing winter. * FW – Malafh raids the Emral capital of Ehmanada and claims the title of Emperor, crushing any resistance. Ayola, along with many other western provinces of the empire, refuse to be governed by a Vashali and secede. Malafh welcomes the relief of fewer to lead, and forces focus of the empire on his home of Isahnah. The secessionists fall into anarchy within months. * ICW – Malafh agrees to recognize Feyel (South Isahnah) as an independent kingdom under the rule of Emperor Dagoli ibn Khali al-Imemnah. * FW – Syoa sees a mass conversion to Yggdrek-worship as winter continues. There is also a surge in Kygethk worship. Emperor Mirem outlaws the worship of gods other than Syo. * In Lyshema, Syo asks her mistress if she can travel to Syoa to give blessing to her Emperor Mirem and form ties between Lyshema and the Empire. Lysa permits the trip, and Syo leaves with a thousand warriors. * FW & H3C – Lysa reveals to the world her hidden treasure: Holst III, son of the late King Holst II of Sinohm, now twenty-nine, and Lysa’s lover. He is named King of Lyshema and Sinohm. Ishis denies this claim, saying that the legitimacy of Holst III’s inheritance of Sinohm was made irrelevant from his marriage to Lysa. Ishis’s council becomes divided on the matter, and many advocate submitting to the prince. The tribes of Eigo, Emidohan, and Zytol join Lyshema. The Bahallans give Ishis a year to make his decision, knowing that if they rush the secession, both they and their western-Lysheman allies would lose their winter support. 11,784 * FW – Kaaia begins sending men east, over the miles of frozen ocean, trying to find an area to fish and bring food to their people. The outpost of Conna, built on an outcropping of Hunyohev above the ice that had survived the flood, becomes a major fishing hub for all of Yishiwia, as it lies on the edge of the frozen world and the still liquid ocean of the world. * FW & H3C – Bahalla joins Lyshema, believing the new influx of fish and other goods gained from trade with the Kaanans would provide their western allies as much aid as necessary. Ishis continues to deny the claim over Sinohm. * YW – Syo visits Emperor Mirem, and gives her blessing to his rule. She grants him divine right to purge the worshippers of Yggdrek from the empire. Syo stays to witness the destruction of a number of temples in Eyjra and Kavacal’ak, as well as the execution of over 800 heretics. After the executions Syo departs back south for Lyshema. * FW – Elemes establishes the outpost of Cretan in the outer ice in the fashion of Conna. The two outposts trade across the Nahbel, the deep outer ocean that had been rarely crossed before the freeze. With all inhabitants stretching the limits of Isahnah’s few cities, Cretan is a welcome relief. Elemes refuses to grant these bounties to Feyel which, though warmer than Isahnah, still suffers. * YW – The Syoshi, a tribe of increasingly Yggdrek-worshipping people, grows unruly as the purge continues. The Keki and Chasi become similarly unruly. * FW – Nineteen-year-old Harys Gryyr rises as Chief then King in Agosha, having united the anarchical region. Using his prowess, he trains a legion of hunters and warriors that can survive in the snow and provide for his people who can’t. They are named the Iyshi. * Syo turns her convoy west towards the Gates of Divinity. 11,783 * FW – Harys annexes part of Jokyyli and Pharali. Thousands join the Iyshi to learn how to hunt in the winter. * FW – Hae visits one of his temples in Gremia. Here he gifts the world with thousands of new animals built for the cold, like mammoths, great tigers, wooly horses, and other great mammals of the snow. With so much new prey, the hunters of Yishiwia and eventually the world rejoice. * FW & H3C – Ishis allies himself with Agosha/Harys. They form a relationship off of trading meat for crops and vice versa. Lysa backs down from aggressive action against Sinohm now that the Iyshi side with Ishis. From this stronger position Ishis officially announces the end of the short-lived Holstian Dynasty. * Syo reaches Ishirad. Igimah and Ishigad allow her access through the gate with permission from Onytha himself. On the Path of Divinity, Onytha and his chief gods meet Syo, who begs her former master to forgive her and allow her back into the folds of divinity. Syo promises to abandon Lysa for it. Onytha agrees to bring her back, but for a price. Syo is condemned to 10,000 years in Gafia, with a month’s leave every thousand years. Onytha then sends Ahmada and Etia to Oziah to reclaim the gods and demons still in the hands of Lysa. * Lysa gives birth to Holst IV, son of Holst III and Prince of Lyshema. She also gives birth to his twin, Layda. * The gods attack Lysa and cut off her arms and head, releasing the trapped demons from her control. Tithemon and Dygomth are also freed. Thamut is captured and sent with the others. The demons are forced back to Gafia and Yllkit. Holst III is left as the sole leader of Lyshema. Many of Lysa’s loyal tribes secede immediately, reducing Lyshema by half. 11,782 * Harys takes the lands of Gezyy, Kelom, Myyra, and Telyy. * FW – The Yishiwian kingdoms begin to stabilize after years of turmoil. * Ishis instigates a purge of magicians not explicitly loyal to him. Holst III follows Ishis example in Lyshema as a number of rising magic users begin emulating the cult of Lysa. * FW & YW – The Syoshi, Kiki, and Chasi secede from the Syoan Empire to escape the purge of Yggdrek-worshippers. Following the execution of 600 Yggdrek-worshippers in Eyjra, Mirem declares war on the Yggdreki nations. Chiefs Aberk, Merki, and Vanshi become the Kings of Yggdrek. Their nations united against the Empire. * Grel’s daughter in Appa, Maryy, weds Torsinus from Inize, forming a strong alliance between the two cities. Torsinus dedicates a temple of Jires, the Lamman incarnation of Yggdrek, to his bride. * YW – Samik contacts Aberk and his allies, and sends 1,500 Appan soldiers north, just in time to fight in the Fiery Night, a massive battle in which Mirem is defeated and the Yggdreki kingdoms gain independence. * Mihemma expands further in Eigo and Kothom. 11,780 - 11,771 11,780 * Harys gains dominion over Yimma and Pharali, then Albayo and Kyyresh. 11,779 * King Farem bin Jul bin Abul’ad bin Bibyys bin Abi al-Mihemma of Mihemma dies at age 64 and is surpassed by his son, Selum. 11,777 * Ishis conquers Goseh, Yylk, Cozyy, and parts of Kaaia, severely weakening the kingdom that was already still weak from their war with the Ozi years before. * Ar’awl is annexed by Ishis as part of Sinohm. 11,774 * Eresus of Enan dies at the age of 69. His 24-year-old son, Polysus, ascends the throne. 11,773 * Palim of Gilgaith begins writing epic poems of the wars between Sinohm and Lyshema. His heroes, Franl the Just, Abemen, King Neretyl, Palymun, and Rygar the Beast, go down in history as legendary figures along with the real ones. 11,772 * Emral coldly celebrates its hundredth anniversary. Thousands of costly feasts, gladiatorial games, and mammoth races are held across the empire year-round. * Pheleioses attacks Conna, causing massive destruction for the outpost. Kaaia suffers even worse than before. 11,770 - 11,761 11,770 * IIIK-OW – Sentec, son of Senkemon of Zyron, rises against Kaanan rule. What follows is a long, slow war of contrition. 11,764 * Ishis dies at the age of 72. His first born son, Holst (named after the hero of the Earthbound Terror), takes command of Sinohm. A fierce rivalry forms between Holst Abylo and Holst III, and then between the two’s sons, Holst IV and Berthum Abylo. * IIIK¬-OW – Sentec wins Zyronese independence from Kaaia. 11,760 - 11,751 11,757 * Holst dies at the age of 64. Berthum becomes king at 28. * Berthum invades Kaaia, taking Cozyl, Edryy, Mahania, Kindia, and Doraa. With this came the collapse of Kaaia. Conna becomes an independent city-state ruled primarily by temple priests. 11,753 * Kings Berthum, Holst III, Harys Gryyr, Nebedum of Yshoaia, Asetal II of Belaym, and Selum of Mihemma meet at Osys. The leaders agree that to survive the winter they would not engage in any kind of warfare with each other until the year 850 (about 10,950 EM), which was the year predicted by Ikleza, a famous prophet of the time, to be when winter would end. 11,750 - 11,741 11,750 * Pesus travels to the Yggdreki kingdoms of Syoa. Here he visits a shrine to his deceased mother, Nesik. The visit strengthens the bonds between the old Syoans and Pesus’s new home. When he returns, he renames Appa as Nesisus, a name suggested by Cenar, Pesus’s top Lamman advisor. The name was Lamman for a type of creature that devoured its own parent, a reference to Pesus’s hopes to eventually surpass the Syoan Empire in power. 11,749 * The fighting between the Kaanan Empire cities that began after its collapse in 11,757 begins to calm down. Sentec takes advantage of this to capture the cities of Den, Oger, and Piren. * Emperor Harys Gryyr dies at age 54 and is surpassed by his son, Evyr. * The Kichian League is formed by the cities of Ozoso, Semena, Bech, and Agik. The League pools together its forces to resist Zyronese expansion. 11,745 * SD – The nations of Sadara begin to slowly collapse from multiple problems such as political unrest and famine. 11,743 * Holst III of Lyshema dies at age 71. Holst IV becomes king at age 40. Holst IV travels to Osys to sign his own name to the Winter Peace. * Mirem of Syoa dies at age 76. A violent battle for power erupts between Mirem’s true son, Ireks, and his adopted son, Grel II. Grel defeats Ireks, and becomes King Grel II of Syoa. 11,742 * Pesus meets with Grel II in a tense engagement at Geshiken. The two half-brothers establish a peace between Nesisus and the Empire, to last at least until the deaths of their sixth successors. 11,740 - 11,731 11,740 * Pesus is assassinated at age 56 by a Syo-worshipping man in Desisus. His son, Kolysus, inherits the throne and hunts the assassin to Aphena, a coastal Lamman city, where he has the man thrown into the sea. * Polysus establishes the city of Eleta on the island of Maros. The volcanic and fertile island becomes the new capital of the Eresun Empire. 11,737 * Emperor Evyr Gryyr dies at age 47 and is surpassed by his son, Harys II. * SD – Omala collapses and North Sadara naturally absorbs part of its coastlines. * SD – The kingdom of Cosla begins decaying. 11,734 * SD – Cosla fully collapses. * SD – South Sadara fully collapses. * King Asetal II grows ill. 11,732 * Emperor Grel II of Syoa dies at age 76, and is surpassed by his son, Rodix. 11,730 - 11,721 11,730 * SD – North and West Sadara partially unite, but food shortages and brief rebellions continue to tear the region apart. * While travelling to his home village of Emiscea, King Asetal II dies of the illness he contracted years before. A civil war nearly erupts as Asetal’s son, Eren, attempts to rule the kingdom of Belaym. Ibreth of Tirzem and a few other nobles from the other kingdoms protest the overlord-ship that Pyrata had established. The Council of Caryn is called, and here it is decided that the monarchy would rotate to the head of each kingdom’s royal family upon their predecessor’s death. The Council decides to implement the plan in the year 81 (11,720), and that until then the nation would be ruled by a joint Pyrata-Tirzem council. 11,727 * Feyel collapses, and Ghonis soon follows. 11,725 * SD – Arina, Qishia, and Agison collapse. 11,722 * King Selum bin Farem al-Mihemma dies at age 67 and is surpassed by his son, Alumin. * King Nebedum of Yshoaia dies at age 58 and is surpassed by his son, Paylyth. 11,720 - 11,711 11,720 * Ibreth of Tirzem is named King of Belaym. He travels to Osys to sign the Winter Peace. 11,713 * SD – South Sadara loses its coastal regions due to an inability to manage them. * Denniran is re-founded. The revived Etelen focus around Anibaba, a winter version of Syo that is more aggressive than the motherly persona portrayed by the old priests. Priest Emen-hetepo establishes himself as head priest and claims Qishia as part of his domain. 11,710 - 11,701 11,707 * King Berthum dies at age 78. A brief conflict in Pa’ast between Berthum’s sons leaves over 400 dead and Imolst king at 54. * Emperor Harys II Gryyr dies at age 57 and is surpassed by his son, Noath. 11,706 * King Kolysus of Nesisus dies at age 68 from hypothermia while visiting Polysus in Eleta. His son, Rodrus, ascends the throne at age 26. Rodrus nearly declares war on the Eresun Empire due to blaming his father’s death on Polysus, but Thilisophe, his mother and trusted advisor, convinces him that his army of 15,000 could never win against Polysus’s 80,000. 11,704 * Imolst and Holst IV meet at Reneyr, a city between Shama and Afeca to discuss trade. A blizzard strikes during the meeting and both are killed. Their successors, Emyn of Sinohm and Holst V and III of Lyshema meet in Bahalla to fight, each believing the other’s father to have been responsible. A priest named Simyyth convinces the two kings that the blizzard was punishment for past aggressions on both sides. Emyn and Holst both turn for Osys and sign the Winter Peace together. * Emperor Polysus of the Eresun Empire dies at a remarkable age of 115, and is surpassed by his son, Polysus II. 11,701 * Emperor Selimenes ibn Elemes ibn Efenem al-Vashali of Emral, Holst V and III of Lyshema, Emyn of Sinohm, Ibreth of Belaym, Harys III of the Gryyr Empire, and Alumin al-Mihemma of Mihemma all meet in Yshoaia. Here they celebrate 100 years since the Great Flood, the first major catastrophe of the age, and discuss how to keep the peace in their section of the world. The Yishiwian kings agree that Emral is far too large to continue to survive throughout the next 700 years of winter, and King Ibreth leads a suggestion of dividing the empire into smaller states that pay tribute to the Emperor Selimenes. Selimenes agrees with them, and overhauls his empire. Ghonis is revived, and the emperor’s sister, Nir, is made its queen. Southern Isahnah, Libea, is given to Selimenes cousin Romenadez ibn Efenem al-Efem. The remaining Isahnah region is divided into the states of Rabia under Sani al-Ranni, Ara under Bibi Melom, Stannia under Ven al-Imaz, Jinir under Obivaf the Cruel, and Canir under Wenemelf ibn Wenumahal al-Sad (a rogue claimant to the defunct Sadaran throne). The western half of Emral is also cut off, with no ruler named. * Holst V and III is killed by wolves on the journey back to Yimoth. His son, Holst VI and IV becomes King of Lyshema at age 11, but his mother, Helesyy, effectively rules for him.